Nightmare
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Quand Olivia fait un cauchemar, elle trouve une oreille attentive chez une personne totalement inattendue...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour, me voici partie pour une nouvelle fanfiction.**_

 _ **Elle est déjà fini d'écrire, je vous rassure, donc ça ne va pas impacter sur mes autres fanfictions en cours de publication.**_

 _ **C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fiction sur Scandal, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**_

 _ **Bien entendu, comme toujours, je ne possède rien, sinon croyez moi, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais éloigné ce pleurnicheur de Fitz du tableau et que le Mellivia seraient ensemble pour diriger les Etats-Unis.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passeraient par là !**_

 _ **OP/MG**_

 _ **Le bruit d'une respiration qui s'accélèrent, des sanglots qui font s'agiter son corps comme s'il était habité d'une quelconque magie étrange, un cri sourd qui sort d'entre les lèvres fines de la jeune femme finissent de réveiller la personne qui c'était endormie sur le fauteuil, juste à côté du canapé duquel l'endormi menace de tomber à tout instant.**_

 _ **Mellie se trouve face à Olivia en proie avec ce qui est sans aucun doute un cauchemar et elle ne sait pas quoi faire, doit-elle essayer de la réveiller ?**_

 _ **Elle ne sait pas comment la jeune femme pourrait réagir, le cauchemar semblant être extrêmement violent.**_

 _ **C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie ainsi dans un tel état de détresse.**_

 _ **Elles avaient déjà dormit dans une position similaire plusieurs fois avant, occupées à refaire le monde, imaginer ce que serait leur vie une fois que Mellie aurait gagné ses élections, mais jamais Olivia n'avait agi ainsi.**_

 _ **Mellie avait bien entendu remarquée que depuis deux jours Olivia semblait être comme ailleurs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.**_

\- NON !

 _ **Le nouveau cri sortit d'entre les lèvres d'Olivia fini par décider Mellie.**_

 _ **Descendant du fauteuil, la brunette se glissa jusqu'au canapé, touchant d'une main mal assurée l'épaule de sa chargée de campagne, qui était devenue son amie la plus proche, sa personne de confiance.**_

\- Liv..., _**souffla-t-elle, secouant doucement la jeune femme**_ , réveille-toi, c'est juste un cauchemar... Ce n'est pas réel...

 _ **Mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour faire sortir Olivia du monde dans lequel elle c'était elle-même enfermée.**_

\- Olivia, c'est moi, _**continua Mellie, secouant un peu plus fort l'épaule d'Olivia, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire bondir, tandis que son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine**_ , hey… Hey… C'est juste moi, c'est juste Mellie, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité…

 _ **Les paroles ne semblaient pas avoir l'effet recherché, la jeune femme s'agitait toujours et semblait plongée dans les restes de son cauchemar, ne réussissant pas à s'en sortir.**_

 _ **Enlevant sa main de l'épaule d'Olivia, Mellie l'attira à elle comme elle l'aurait fait avec l'un de ses enfants quand ils avaient un cauchemar, la serrant avec force, tentant de la faire revenir du monde des songes dans lequel elle semblait enfermée.**_

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, _**continua-t-elle à parler,**_ tu es en sécurité… Dans ton appartement… Avec moi… Tu n'es pas seule…

 _ **Un sanglot lourd sortit d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa bouée de sauvetage personnelle.**_

\- Respire…, _**murmura-t-elle toujours de la voix la plus douce qu'elle avait en stock**_ , ne pense à rien d'autre que ta respiration 'Liv… Je sais que tu peux le faire… Inspire… Expire…

 _ **Ecoutant la voix qui lui parlait, comme si elle était hypnotisée par elle, Olivia se mit à respirer, peu à peu, synchronisant sa respiration sur la voix de la brunette, s'agrippant toujours à sa chemise avec force, refusant de lâcher son seul lien à la réalité.**_

\- Je suis horrible…, _**furent les seuls mots qui sortirent d'entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis que Mellie commençait à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, lui fredonnant une chanson qu'elle avait entendu à la radio cette après-midi et qui lui semblait apaisante.**_

\- Tu n'es pas horrible 'Liv… Tu es une bonne personne, une bien meilleure personne que je ne le serais jamais.

 _ **La sénatrice n'eut aucune réponse, Olivia ayant fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration de Mellie.**_

\- Je pense que tu dormiras bien mieux dans ton lit, qu'en dis-tu 'Liv ? _**Demanda la brunette après une dizaine de minutes de silence.**_

 _ **Mais Mellie n'eut à nouveau aucune réponse, alors prenant cela pour un oui, elle se leva simplement, entrainant une Olivia qui était déjà en train de se rendormir avec elle, la trainant jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis que la chargée de campagne avait simplement posé sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa cliente et amie.**_

\- Je vais te laisser t'asseoir sur ton lit, le temps que je soulève tes couvertures, ok ?

 _ **Mellie savait parfaitement qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, mais elle avait appris des nombreux cauchemars de ses enfants qu'il était important de continuer à parler, c'était le meilleur moyen pour rassurer une personne qui avait été effrayée.**_

 _ **Tirant les couvertures du lit, la brunette laissa Olivia se glisser sous les couvertures, non sans qu'elle ne lui est enlevé son chandail, il était déjà bien assez froissé comme ça.**_

 _ **Il ne lui restait plus que son t-shirt et une paire de legging noir, ce qui devrait être très bien pour dormir.**_

 _ **Remontant les couvertures sur le petit corps d'Olivia, Mellie se laissa aller à poser un baiser sur son front, remettant ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avec douceur, avant de souffler un léger :**_

\- Dors bien 'Liv, essaye de ne plus faire de cauchemar, rappelle-toi que tu es tout en sécurité ici, dans ton appartement, personne ne peux t'y faire du mal…

 _ **Mellie se releva, prête à quitter la chambre pour rejoindre le canapé, ou elle comptait bien passer la nuit, afin de s'assurer que son amie aurait quelqu'un à ses côtés si une nouvelle crise se manifestait.**_

 _ **Ce cauchemar n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg, quelque chose de bien plus gros était en train de se passer dans la vie de sa chargée de campagne et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui l'a frustrait au plus haut point.**_

 _ **Elle détestait voir son amie ainsi…**_

 _ **Il y quelques mois en arrière elle aurait adorée savoir cela, la grande Olivia Pope tombait petit à petit en morceau !**_

 _ **Mais plus maintenant, maintenant elle voulait juste qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle soit la féroce Olivia Pope qui pouvait faire trembler n'importe quel personne, n'importe quel gouvernement du monde.**_

 _ **S'apprêtant à éteindre la lumière de la chambre de la jeune femme, Mellie fut surprise de l'entendre parler :**_

\- Reste !

 _ **Ce simple mot avait été poussé comme un véritable cri du cœur, ce qui aurait achevé la résistance de n'importe qui.**_

 _ **Même une personne faite de glace, sans sentiment et Dieu seul savait à quel point Mellie n'était pas l'une de ses personnes, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Olivia.**_

\- Je suis là 'Liv, _**murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du lit à nouveau, enlevant à son tour sa veste, la posant sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans la chambre, se glissant rapidement dans le lit, laissant Olivia se blottir contre elle, tremblante de peur**_ , je ne vais nulle part, tu peux dormir, tout va bien aller, j'en suis sûr…

\- Promis ?

 _ **Mellie ne pouvait pas lui promettre que c'était le cas tout de suite, mais elle comptait bien s'assurer que ce soit le cas un jour, c'est pour cela qu'elle se permit de lui caresser ses cheveux doux comme la soie, posant un baiser sur son cuir chevelu, avant de répondre :**_

\- Je te le promets 'Liv, tu peux compter sur moi.

 _ **Elle et Olivia c'étaient peut-être détestées par le passé, mais à cet instant, la jeune femme dans ses bras était la seule et unique préoccupation de Mellie Grant et elle comptait bien faire tout son possible pour qu'elle puisse revoir un sourire sur son visage.**_

 _ **L'un de ses sourires qui pouvait lui donner envie de tout faire, l'un de ses sourires qui pouvait l'encourager à tout gagner, y compris le bureau oval…**_

 _ **OP/MG**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le Chapitre 2 !  
Il y aura en tout et pour tout 3 Chapitres dans cette histoire, le deuxième sera tiré de la discussion entre Mellie et Fitz devant l'avion, c'est de là que j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fiction.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, bien entendu j'attends vos commentaires !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, bonjour, bienvenu pour le chapitre 2 de ma Mellivia, tout comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1, je ne possède absolument rien, sinon Mellie et Olivia serait AESD depuis longtemps.  
Et tout comme je l'ai également dit dans le chapitre 1, c'est le chapitre que j'ai plus ou moins écrit en premier, puisque c'est en voyant la scène de l'avion que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Je suis également désolée d'avoir deux jours de retard, mais entre la galère pour rentrer chez moi le soir ses derniers temps avec les inondations et le faites que j'ai dû me motiver pour publier aujourd'hui après que j'ai entendu la nouvelle pour Christina Grimmie, ça n'a vraiment pas été facile.**_

 _ **Sinon, je tenais à rappeler aux idiots, qui trouvent ça drôle de venir commenter ma fic juste pour dire "Team Fitz", que non, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis sur mon ship et que non, ça ne me fera pas non plus changer d'avis sur le faites que je trouve que Fitz est un crétin pleurnicheur, même si j'ai essayé de le faire "gentil" dans cette fic.**_

 _ **And for the over guest, you just have to copy the link of the fic in google translate, and you can read it in english.**_

 _ **I made like that when i want to read a fic write in english to a french version.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **MG/OP**_

 _ **Mellie était comme figée, incapable de se ressaisir alors qu'une trentaine de journaliste regardaient dans leur direction, Olivia Pope, son Olivia avait tué…**_

 _ **Sa parfaite Olivia avait tué un homme pour elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle pourrait toujours devenir présidente, pour la protéger de cet homme malfaisant qui avait un jour été son amant.**_

 _ **D'un côté elle était responsable de tout cela, elle était responsable des cauchemars de la personne qu'elle aimait, elle était responsable de ses nombreuses nuit blanche, de ses larmes, de son apathie de ses dernières semaines.**_

 _ **Si seulement elle n'avait pas cédée aux avances d'Andrew, Olivia irait bien, Olivia ne serait pas en ce moment en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres.**_

\- Est-ce qu'elle va toujours courir ? Elle aime courir pour se détendre.

\- Je sais… J'ai essayé de la faire courir avec moi… J'ai mis une paire de basket ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis le lycée pour elle, mais elle n'a pas voulu… Elle n'a pas voulu nager non plus… J'ai tout fait pour, mais rien n'y fait, elle préfère rester dans son canapé à ne rien faire quand elle ne va pas au bureau…

\- Est-ce qu'elle mange ?

\- Quand je ne suis pas là, je ne pense pas… Peut-être un peu de Pop-Corn… Mais j'essaye de passer le maximum de temps avec elle, de lui faire manger quelque chose qui soit vraiment un vrai repas… Mais elle est têtue…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle aille bien…, _**murmura Mellie, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux brun de son ancien mari, lui transmettant ainsi tout son désarroi, toute sa détresse, tandis que des larmes menaçaient d'en tomber à tout instant, ce qui ne devait surtout pas arriver, il y avait tout une bande de vautour autour d'eux qui n'attendaient que ça…**_

\- Tu l'aimes, _**réalisa-t-il la faisant frissonner d'inquiétude, il ne devait pas savoir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il savait.**_

\- Non… Je…

\- Mellie, j'ai vécu 20 ans à tes côtés, j'ai beau avoir été la plupart du temps un idiot aveugle, je te connais, tu ne t'es jamais inquiété autant pour quelqu'un si ce n'est nos enfants. Tu as des sentiments pour Olivia, c'est évident, je me demande juste comment elle a fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte… Ah moins qu'elle ne soit au courant ?

\- T… Tu te trompes…Sur toute la ligne… Il n'y a rien, donc Olivia n'a rien à savoir…, _**souffla-t-elle, essayant de le convaincre qu'il était dans le faux, tandis que son cœur battait à la chamade, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison.**_

 _ **Toutes ses soirées passées en la compagnie d'Olivia, à rire, pleurer, ou tout simplement à manger du Pop-Corn en silence l'une à côté de l'autre l'avait fait craquer pour sa chargée de campagne... Et elle n'avait rien fait pour stopper ça…**_

\- Je ne me tromperais jamais sur un sujet pareil, je te l'ai dit, je te connais Mellie…

\- Que… Que comptes-tu faire de cette information ? La donner à Abby pour qu'elle me vende à la presse ?

\- Tu as une bien mauvaise image de moi Mel'.

\- A qui la faute ?

\- Je sais que j'ai été la plupart du temps un bordel sans nom, que je t'ai trompé, mais tu as toujours compté pour moi Mellie, tout comme Olivia comptera toujours pour moi… Même si je sais que j'ai loupé ma chance, que ce soit avec toi ou elle…Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, ceci dit.

\- Je t'écoute, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter ta demande.

\- Rend là heureuse, comme je n'ai pas su le faire.

\- C'était de toute façon ce que j'avais prévu de faire, _**répondit Mellie, le menton droit, presque énervée que Fitz puisse penser qu'elle pourrait encore vouloir faire du mal à Olivia consciemment.**_

 _ **Avant, elle aurait pu le faire, elle avait toujours su quoi dire pour énerver la jeune femme.**_

 _ **Mais depuis qu'elles avaient appris à se connaitre, depuis qu'elle était réellement devenue amie avec Olivia, elle ne se voyait plus lui faire du mal sans en souffrir elle-même.**_

\- Que je sois avec elle un jour en tant que sa petite amie ou en tant que simple amie, je compte bien lui rendre sa force de vaincre, je compte bien l'aider à ce qu'elle redevienne un Gladiator en costume… Maintenant demande à ton avion de décoller Fitz, s'il te plait, cette petite gue-guerre est entre Abby et Olivia, elle ne devrait pas m'empêcher de mener ma campagne.

\- Je vais arranger ça, _**répondit-il simplement avant de faire demi-tour, regagnant son avion.**_

\- Merci _**! Lui dit-elle avant de faire rebrousser chemin à son tour, rejoignant son avion, sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait se faire engueuler par son amie, elle détestait quand elle faisait preuve d'initiative ainsi sans lui en parler avant.**_

 _ **Laissant la porte du jet se refermer derrière elle, Mellie inspira, s'attendant à subir les foudres d'Olivia, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver :**_

\- Tu es inconsciente ! Ce cinéma aurait pu mettre ta campagne au plus bas, tu aurais pu perdre toutes tes chances pour la présidence, Mel' tu…

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé, je savais que Fitz n'était pas derrière tout ça, je savais qu'il allait m'écouter, nous allons décoller dans une dizaine de minutes, il suffit juste d'attendre.

\- Même si nous décollons dans dix minutes, il sera toujours trop tard pour arriver à ce repas à l'heure, s'en est fini de la Floride…

\- Je sais que tu as un plan de secours, ne me fais pas croire que la grande Olivia Pope n'en a pas, je ne te croirais pas ! _**Rétorqua Mellie, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux noir de son amie, essayant d'y voir apparaitre sa détermination et sa rage de vaincre habituelle.**_

\- Je dois appeler Fitz, _**soupira Liv', se détournant avant de jeter un léger coup d'œil à sa candidate, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas énervée parce qu'elle prévoyait d'appeler leur ex en commun,**_ il nous doit bien ça.

\- Ok, appelle Fitz, _**sourit avec douceur la brunette, heureuse, parce que l'espace d'un instant elle avait vu apparaitre cette lueur dans les yeux de son amie, cette envie de vaincre quitte à tout déchirer sur son passage, pendant quelques secondes, le Gladiateur en elle était sorti, il y avait encore une chance de retrouver la Olivia qu'elle aimait, elle en était persuadée maintenant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.**_

 _ **Rejoignant sa place dans l'avion, place stratégique qu'elle avait choisi puisqu'elle était juste à côté de celle d'Olivia, Mellie attendit qu'elle revienne, moins de deux minutes plus tard.**_

 _ **Elle avait ce petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, signe qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de Fitz.**_

\- Le problème est résolu, tu vas sans aucun doute pouvoir assister à ce dîner.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde de toi 'Liv, je savais que tu y arriverais, ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai choisi comme chargée de campagne.

\- Mais pour ça tu vas devoir aller à ce dîner avec lui, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu trouver d'autres options.

\- C'est un mal pour un bien… Il est un peu moins un crétin en ce moment, cela devrait aller, _**répondit avec douceur Mellie, consciente qu'Olivia avait véritablement joué sa dernière carte à cet instant.**_

\- Je trouve aussi, il devient enfin un adulte… Dommage qu'il se réveille alors qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois en tant que président… Il aurait pu faire tellement pour ce pays s'il avait eu cette attitude dès le départ.

\- Dommage, oui… Maintenant repose toi un peu, tu vas avoir besoin de force plus tard.

\- Je ne suis pas la candidate à ses élections, c'est toi qui fais tous les efforts.

\- Peut-être que je suis la candidate, mais tu es ma chargée de campagne, tu es tout aussi importante que moi… Et il se trouve que j'ai dormit comme un bébé cette nuit, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser ta tête sur mon épaule et faire une sieste, je te réveillerais avant que l'on arrive, c'est un ordre !

 _ **Soupirant devant la moue têtue que venait de prendre Mellie, celle qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle ne prévoyait pas de changer d'avis, Olivia comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, Mellie était la seule personne qui arrivait à lui tenir tête.**_

 _ **Elle allait dormir ou alors sa candidate s'assurerait de l'assommer assez longtemps pour qu'elle dorme pendant tout le trajet.**_

\- J'ai peur de m'endormir et de…

\- Je sais 'Liv…, _**la coupa avec douceur la brunette, attrapant la main de son amie pour lier leurs doigts ensemble,**_ mais tu dors toujours bien quand je suis là avec toi, c'est pour ça que je ne te lâche que très rarement quand nous sommes à DC, parce que je sais que tu ne dors pas quand tu es toute seule…

\- Je ne dors pas quand tu n'es pas là… J'ai essayé de demander à Quinn de rester avec moi un soir… Mais ça ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'avec toi…, _**fini par avouer 'Liv, posant finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Mellie, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, laissant ses cheveux bruns soyeux chatouiller son nez, respirant son odeur apaisante.**_

\- Dans ce cas, compte sur moi pour rester avec toi, tant que tu en auras besoin, _**murmura la sénatrice, passant un bras autour de la taille d'Olivia, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle, laissant son menton reposer sur le haut de la tête de son amie.**_

\- Merci…, _**souffla Olivia, fermant ses yeux, ne tardant pas à sombrer dans un sommeil qu'elle savait serait réparateur, parce qu'elle dormait toujours bien dans les bras de Mellie…**_

 _ **MG/OP**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le troisième et dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour vous le publier grand maximum Samedi prochaine, il me reste juste à le corriger et le mettre en page, ça devrait le faire.**_

 _ **En attendant, si vous voulez des informations sur mes fictions, je vous conseille de me suivre sur ma page spéciale fanfiction "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour ! Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, autant que ça m'a plu l'écrire.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je ne possède rien, sinon j'aurais déjà envoyé Fitz dans un pays lointain.**_

 _ **Je profite aussi de ce début de chapitre vous répondre à une review qu'on m'a laissé, comme d'habitude, c'est une guest, donc je n'ai pas le choix de répondre par ici.**_

 _ **Sur toutes les fictions que j'ai un jour publié sur ce site, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de message contre un ship.**_

 _ **Même en publiant du SwanQueen je n'ai pas eu le droit à autant de message pour me faire arrêter de shipper et pourtant, dans le milieu on sait que les Csers sont assez déterminé.  
Mais je vais vous apprendre un truc, vous pouvez continuer, je n'en ai rien à faire, je vais continuer à écrire sur le Mellivia, je vais continuer à fangirl en voyant des gifs sur elles, etc…  
Peut-être que vous ne voyez pas le Mellivia comme moi je le vois, vous ne voyez peut-être pas toutes les scènes adorables qu'on a eu entre elles cette saison comme moi je les vois, je peux le comprendre, parce qu'on est tous différent sur cette Terre.**_

 _ **Mais alors arrêtez de venir me faire chier avec votre vision de la série !**_

 _ **En plus ce n'est pas comme si ma fic était mal classée, non, elle n'identifie que Mellie et Olivia en pairing, pas de Fitz nulle part, alors normalement, à part si vous le faites exprès, il n'y a aucune chance que vous tombiez sur ma fic, donc faites-moi plaisir, appuyer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran avant de lire si le Mellivia n'est pas votre délire.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui kiffent comme moi !**_

 _ **MG/OP**_

 _ **Mellie n'avait pas été choisie comme la candidate fétiche de la Gouverneur de l'Etat de Floride, elle avait préféré choisir Susan…**_

 _ **Et pour ne pas arranger tout ce merdier, ce n'était pas sa rivale préférée qui avait gagné les primaires de l'Etat, mais Hollis Doyle…**_

 _ **Ce même Hollis Doyle qui lui avait volé son idée de lancement, qui lui avait même volé son slogan, ce qui avait tendance à l'énerver encore énormément aujourd'hui…**_

 _ **Ce type n'avait même pas réellement d'idée, à croire qu'il s'était simplement présenté pour emmerder le monde, pour l'emmerder elle principalement !**_

 _ **Ou alors il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'une femme puisse devenir présidente, ce qui était également une possibilité…**_

\- Mel', calme toi, ce n'est pas en usant le tapi de mon salon que tout va aller mieux, il faut que l'on trouve une solution, ensemble !

\- Je vais perdre 'Liv, il n'y a pas d'autre solution… Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça… On ne peut rien faire… Il faut que je retire ma candidature dès maintenant…

\- Tu ne vas pas perdre Mellie et tu ne vas pas retirer ta candidature, je peux te l'assurer, je ferais tout pour te faire gagner, _**répondit Olivia se plaçant devant Mellie, plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui de son amie, la faisant stopper ainsi sa marche en cercle.**_

\- Non 'Liv, _**souffla Mellie, attrapant la main de sa chargée de campagne, ne lâchant pas son regard,**_ je ne veux pas que tu te perdes encore plus pour moi… Tu en as déjà tellement fait… Je refuse que tu te détruises encore plus pour moi…

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je sais pour Andrew, je sais que c'est toi qui l'as tué… Fitz me l'a dit… Je sais que tu l'as fait en partie pour moi… Je ne veux pas que tu es d'autres choses sur ta conscience à cause de moi…

\- Mel je suis désolée, _**répondit-elle baissant le regard, essayant de retenir ses larmes, ne sachant pas comment son amie allait réagir à tout ça, ne voulant pas la perdre,**_ je… Je sais que tu l'aimais… Tu dois me détes…

\- Te détester ?! _**S'exclama incrédule Mellie, ne comprenant pas ce que lui racontait la jeune femme face à elle,**_ 'Liv… Comment est-ce que je pourrais te détester un seul instant ? _**Murmura-t-elle, posant sa main libre sur la joue d'Olivia, l'autre étant toujours dans celle de son amie, la forçant à la regarder.**_

\- Je suis une meurtrière… Je suis comme mon père…

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec ton père Olivia, tu n'as pas tué pour pouvoir manipuler quelqu'un, tu as tué pour moi… Tu as tué la personne qui t'avait séquestré, qui t'a brisé, qui menaçait ma campagne en voulant raconter des mensonges sur moi… Tu n'es pas ton père et tu ne le seras jamais, tu peux me faire confiance sur ce sujet…

\- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas recommencer ? Qui te dis que la prochaine fois je ne tuerais pas juste pour le plaisir ? _**Rétorqua la jeune femme, ses joues couvertes de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à contenir.**_

\- Parce que tu as tué une fois et cela t'as détruit… Tu as tué une fois il y a des semaines de cela et tu en fais encore des cauchemars… Tu n'es pas comme ton père parce que tu as des remords… Tu n'es pas comme lui parce que je ne serais jamais capable de tomber amoureuse d'une personne comme ton père… Par contre je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… De ta belle âme… De ta capacité à toujours te relever et te battre pour devenir meilleure… Tu n'es vraiment pas ton père 'Liv et je sais que tu ne le seras jamais parce que tu es une bonne personne… Une meilleure personne que je ne le serais jamais…

 _ **Mellie n'était pas sûr que révéler son secret à Olivia soit une bonne chose, parce qu'honnêtement elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait aller bien après un rejet de la jeune femme, mais elle avait senti qu'elle devait le faire.**_

 _ **Elle avait senti qu'elle devait montrer à Olivia que même si elle ne s'aimait plus, elle, elle l'aimait toujours, avec toute son âme.**_

\- Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi…

\- Peut-être bien, mais mon cœur t'as choisi, il ne compte pas changer de cible et je ne compte pas lui demander de le faire, parce que même si mon amour reste à sens unique, ce n'est pas grave, au moins je sais que pour une fois je suis tombée pour quelqu'un de bien, parce que tu es toi, parce que tu es Olivia Pope, la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

\- Je suis une catastrophe ambulante… Une catastrophe ambulante avec un père horrible qui n'hésiterait pas à s'attaquer à toi et à te faire du mal si tu n'es pas assez bien pour l'idéal de relation qu'il se fait pour moi…

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui 'Liv, que pourrait-il me faire de plus qu'il n'a déjà fait ? Il a déjà tué mon fils, il ne pourrait pas me faire plus de mal et je ne compte pas le laisser se dresser entre nous, jamais.

 _ **Mellie n'en croyait pas sa chance, Olivia n'était pas en train de lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était pas en train de lui demander de quitter son appartement pour ne jamais y revenir.**_

 _ **Non, elle était en train de tenter de la repousser pour la protéger, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des sentiments.**_

\- Tu es la personne la plus têtue que je n'ai jamais rencontré Mellie Grant.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment Olivia Pope, _**rétorqua avec un sourire Mellie, essuyant la dernière larme qui se frayait encore un chemin sur la joue de son amie.**_

\- Tu es consciente que ça ne va pas être une relation simple.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je ne veux pas d'une relation banale, je m'en fou de qui est ton père, que tu sois sortie avec mon ex-mari dans mon dos… Du moment que l'on est toutes les deux, je pense que l'on devrait s'en sortir, tu ne penses pas ?

 _ **Lâchant la main de Mellie, Olivia en profita pour la passer autour de sa taille, collant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, leur coupant le souffle à toutes les deux.**_

\- Dans ce cas alors, je pense que je n'ai pas d'autre objection à faire.

\- Tant mieux, _**rétorqua Mellie,**_ parce que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, ce que je ne pourrais pas faire si tu continues à par…

 _ **Posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amie, Olivia la fit taire, tandis que des papillons semblaient décider de s'envoler dans leurs estomacs respectifs, faisant soupirer de plaisir la brunette.**_

\- Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, je compte toujours te faire gagner les élections, _**souffla Olivia, provoquant le rire de Mellie, ainsi que le sien.**_

 _ **Leur crise de rire dura pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant qu'elles ne se calment, Melody ne tardant pas à reposer son font contre celui de celle qu'elle pouvait maintenant appeler sa petite amie, reprenant son souffle.**_

\- Tu es incroyable… Et je ne doute pas de ça, si quelqu'un peut bien réussir cet exploit, c'est toi.

\- Tout est un travail d'équipe, ensemble nous auront la Maison Blanche.

\- Ensemble, _**acquiesça Mellie, avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Olivia, scellant ainsi leur promesse…**_

 _ **MG/OP**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je suis en train d'écrire des OS qui suivront cette mini-fic, j'en ai pour l'instant deux d'écrits.**_

 _ **Ils ne seront pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique, je les écrits comme les idées me viennent, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !**_

 _ **J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont kiffé et me l'ont fait savoir, que ça soit par MP ici ou sur mon FB, ça remotive quand je vois les commentaires des antis ici.**_

 _ **Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

 _ **MelBenaïmMyles**_


End file.
